


A Want

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Clint and Scott [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wants to experience something for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Want

"Clint."

Scott's whine was giving Clint a headache. "No."

"Why?" Scott pouted.

Clint rolled his eyes at his lover's antics. "Despite how you're acting, we're too old."

"I've always wanted to go to a carnival though."

"You should have gone when you were a kid then." Clint muttered, trying to focus on Stephen King's words.

"You know why I didn't. If she was able to, my mom would have bubble wrapped me. As if she would allow me to go anywhere that had thrill rides."

Clint ignored Scott, but he felt a twinge in his heart. Everyone should go to a carnival at least once. Scott caught his attention by straddling him.

As Scott tossed the book aside, he ignored Clint's admonishment about losing his place in the paperback and straddled Clint's waist. "I bet I could make it worth your while." He gave Clint his best sultry smile with a wink.

Clint smirked, enjoying where this was leading. "What can you do for me?"

Scott leant back, studying Clint's face. He licked his lips, drawing Clint's eyes. "You know that 'thing' you've been wanting to do? That 'thing' that I keep saying no to?"

"Yes..."

"Maybe I won't say no."

Their lips touched in a gentle and chaste kiss, leaving Clint aching for more. "Can't I get your agreement in writing?"

Scott chuckled. "Yes, with a signature and everything."

Clint pulled the warm body against his. "I'll go to the fair."

That night as they lied in bed after a passionate night (Scott sure was worked up due to his excitement), Clint was rubbing Scott's back aimlessly. "So, when we go to the fair tomorrow, what ride are you looking forward to the most?"

Scott smiled as they locked eyes. "You'll laugh."

"I won't, promise."

Scott cuddled closer. "I've always wanted to go on the merry go round. Now before you say it's a kiddy ride, I know it is. My best friend loved it and when she talked about it, she was so enthused. I just want to experience it once and then I'll be satisfied."

"We'll go on the merry go round as soon as we get there." Clint promised.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, soft smiles on their faces.


End file.
